Días Feriados
by Venix14
Summary: Sumario: Días feriados es una compilación de drabbles, en que nos muestran como los personajes se relacionan durante esas fechas marcadas en nuestros calendarios. Es un ff de aventura, amistad y algo más. Mal sumario.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Prince of tennis es de su dueño y no soy yo.

Sumario: Días feriados es una compilación de drabbles, en que nos muestran como los personajes se relacionan durante esas fechas marcadas en nuestros calendarios. Es un ff de aventura, amistad y algo más.

Días Feriados

Primer día feriado: Navidad.

**La mascota de Momo**

Ya era veintitrés,

Mi mamá adornaba la casa

y yo por mala suerte comía calabaza.

La navidad no prometía nada,

lo supe desde que comenzó.

Mamá al árbol le ponía un hada,

Papá a una ardilla atropelló.

El veinticuatro en mi casa todavía estaba,

las canchas no abrían en época decembrina.

Y mi papá en la cárcel todavía peleaba,

decía que no había visto a la ardilla.

Fastidiado en mi cama me acosté,

Karupin debajo de mis pies reposaba,

y fue cuando a Momo noté;

el chico entraba por la ventana.

Lo miré con cara de what,

él me sonrió.

Karupin de un brinco salió

y luego escuché un gran splash.

Alarmado busqué a mi gato

y lo escondí entre mis brazos.

--Momo, ¿Qué traes allí?

Eso ha roto mi plato.

Vamos, sal de ahí

-lo saqué de mi armario.

Cuando por fin lo saque,

vi lo que tenía en brazos.

Boca abierta me quedé,

un perro tenía abrazado.

--Es un perro -declaré con cara enfermiza.

Momo sonrió.

--Y su nombre es Narcissa.

Y con felicidad me vio.

--Y es la perra tenista.

Con razón Karupi huyó,

¡Un perro, que locura!

¿Y ahora que hago yo?

Después de que eche a Momo de mi casa,

mi madre me llamó.

--Que te llama la vieja uva pasa,

que si ya su nieta se te declaró.

--Jajajaja, ¿Qué Ryoma tiene una novia?

-mi papá se burló.

Lo miré con cara sobria,

él nunca maduró.

-Veo que te han sacado de la carcelo,

que mala suerte pienso yo.

Respondí sin temor a mi padre,

él nunca me atemorizó.

A eso de la tarde

me dieron unas inmensas ganas de jugar.

Me fui a la cancha del parque

me sorprendí que no podía jugar.

Es que Momo está usando la cancha

-me dijo Ibu-chan.

Me sonreí a mis anchas,

me está esperando a mi no más.

Me encaminé en busca de mi amigo

--Que buen compañero tiene ese chico

-decía un tenista al pasar.

Cuando de pronto yo tuve que parar.

--Oh, no, me ha cambiado por Narcissa.

Me quedé en shock,

tenía que ser tenista.

Cuando recuperé el habla,

cinco mosca me cayeron en la boca.

Mientras yo vomitaba,

Momoshiro se reía como morza.

--¡jajaja, atolondrado!

-el tonto argumentó.

-No te creía tan tarado.

--Cómo me has cambiado por un perro

-exclamé rojo de ira.

--Ryoma, nada de peros,

esta es Narcissa.

Atormentado me largué

y a casa de Eiji fui.

--Navidad, navidad, blanca navidad

-cantaba el pelirrojo.

Y así a la puerta

le quitó el cerrojo.

--¡O´ chibi! -exclamó él encantado.

--Eiji -traté de safarme casi ahogado.

--O´ chibi, mira mi carta a Santa Claus.

Y entonces la leí.

Mientras el pelirrojo me daba otro abrazo,

de que no pude huir.

_Querido Santa Claus:_

_Quiero unas raquetas de tenis,_

_un pendrive digital,_

_una cámara filmadora,_

_un pequeño bonsái._

_Una caja de chocolates, _

_una mata de aguacates, _

_cinco bolsas de caramelo,_

_un conflay de Kelloggs._

_Una caja de creyones,_

_un maletín multicolores._

_Un helado con todo,_

_bolas de nieve y lodo._

_Un celular,_

_una computadora,_

_una pasta dental._

_Pasteles y pastelitos,_

_dulces de crema,_

_pan de frambuesa_

_y una pera._

_Un carro de Schumi control remoto,_

_un DVD,_

_un terremoto._

_La colección del hombre araña,_

_un libro escarlata._

_Un reproductor,_

_un suéter,_

_un hermanito,_

_un televisor._

_Un carro mercedes,_

_un uniforme de Ferrari,_

_un cantante de J-music_

_y una bolsa de chicles tutti-fruti_

_Y te cuento que me he muy bien me he portado,_

_me tomo todos los jugos de Sadaharu._

_Soy un niño bueno e inteligente,_

_que no molestaría ni a una serpiente._

_Tengo excelentes calificaciones_

_y nunca me he copiado_

_mucho menos habló con Syusuke en los salones._

_Ni con otro muchacho._

_De la cancha siempre recojo las bolas_

_y nunca me meto con Ryoma._

_No como antes de la pesca_

_y la verdad, siempre le hago caso a Tezuka._

_Me porto bien con Momoshiro_

_y nunca le pego a Syuichiroh._

_Soy un niño modelo,_

_por eso te pido este perolero._

_Sin más nada que decir,_

_me despido._

_Y te recuerdo_

_que te voy a caes a palo sino me das lo que te pido._

_De quien te adora,_

_se despide Eiji Kikumnaru y Ryoma._

--Nya, ¿qué opinas de mi canta?

En la casa de Eiji todo estaba adornado,

los mueblas, la mesa,

hasta la pequeña casita del gato.

Y yo que pensaba que mi mama era paranoica,

y entonces, ¿dónde dejamos a esta loca?

--En el primer día de navidad

yo te quiero regalar:

unas raquetas, unos zapatos, una bicicleta

y algo más.

-cantaba la señora.

Y lo extraño no era que lo regalara

sino que venia vestido de hada.

Asustado me marché

y fue la milla lo que marqué.

Pensé en a Syuichiroh hacerle una visita,

pero el chico estaba cantando villancicos de villa en villa.

Luego continuó marchando a orfanatos,

iba a los pobres dando regalos.

Dio un concierto de buena voluntad

dinero para los pobres iba a recolectar.

Adornó casas con muchos colores

e hizo galletas de deliciosos sabores.

Arregló la cena de navidad

y creo un nacimiento de lo más real.

Por fin de lo más ocupado estuvo,

tanto que por mi no se detuvo.

Desistí de la visita,

lo que quería era desaparecer a la Narcissa.

Por el camino encontré a los hermanos Fuji.

Venían de volada,

iban regalando sushi

y también empanadas.

Lo que las personas no sabían,

es que aquello era peor que el pastrami.

Y de saberlo volarían,

porque todo aquello contenía Wa Sabih.

De la sed

me fui al restaurant de Kawamura,

por mala suerte

ahí lo que estaban era asando a una mula.

Todos cantaban villancicos

y cuando digo todos,

es que hasta los pericos.

Estúpida época decembrina,

la odiaba más

que a la misma Narcissa.

Era hora de hacer algo vergonzoso

y me dio por ir a casa de Kaoru.

Cuando toqué

un pequeño niño me abrió la puerta,

no vi a la serpiente,

así que pensé en dar una vuelta.

Por desgracia,

el niño era amable

y me jaló

con fuerza notable.

Adentro todo estaba navideño,

había olor a galletitas calientes.

Un gran ambiente navideño

para ser la casa de la serpiente.

--Mira mi carta y la de mi hermano

-exclamó de la serpiente el enano.

_Querido San Nicolás:_

_Quiero darte gracias por el amor en casa,_

_quiero pedirte por la paz universal_

_y por la buena voluntad._

_Para mis obsequios solo te pido_

_que todos seamos felices_

_sobretodo mi gato fetiche._

_Si te queda tiempo_

_me puedes traer un instrumento de viento_

_o un juego de raquetas,_

_me serían bien coquetas._

_De quien te quiere..._

Pero no terminé de leerla,

la verdad tenía ganas

de leer la de la camarada.

_"San" Nicolás:_

_Sino le traes todos sus regalos a mi hermano,_

_te juro que me dislocaré las manos._

_Y es que te pienso golpear,_

_hasta que el reggeton se convierta en arte._

_Y a mi puedes traer otra bandana_

_y que sea verde o naranja._

_De quien te matará un día..._

_Kaoru Kaidoh_

_quien te estima._

_PD: De favor me gustaría,_

_que me traigas un video_

_de Tezuka cuando sonría._

_La raqueta que le sacó el ojo a Ryoma_

_y una caja de la ponta que tanto toma._

_La fuente de paciencia de Syuichiroh,_

_el doble de lo que le traerás a Momoshiro._

_Ser tan alto como Sadaharu,_

_una pasta de dientes como la de Kikumaru._

_Un auto como el de la hermana de Syusuke,_

_también, si puedes, un buque._

_Y recuerda lo que te dije,_

_le traes todo a mi hermano _

_o te golpearé fuertemente hasta que delires._

_Firma: el mejor tenista del mundo._

Me decidí a irme al rato

esta familia estaba loca.

Mejor a casa de Sadaharu

con tal solo hay que cerrar la boca.

--Ryoma, un placer recibirte en mi casa

-y sus ojos resplandecieron y

un rayo resonaba.

--¿Me aceptarías algo de tomar?

-dijo con un tono espantoso.

-No -respondí sin vacilar,

primero beso a Jin Akupsu.

--¿Por qué no tienes nada navideño?

-pregunté con curiosidad.

--¿Quieres pan de centeno?

-me respondió sin chistar.

--Me vas a tener que disculpar

-dijo Sadaharu -.

Pero necesito al baño viajar.

Lo disculpé y se marchó,

vi a los lados buscando un sillón.

Y cerca de la licuadora,

me encontré una carta roja.

_Estimado Señor Claus:_

_Mi vida es sencilla_

_y todos los días como patilla._

_Soy un buen amigo,_

_un buen vecino,_

_un buen tenista,_

_un buen narcisista,_

_un buen estudiante_

_y seguro, hasta un buen amante._

_Es decir, bien me he portado,_

_revíselo en la lista,_

_es Inui Sadaharu._

_Mi pedido de regalos es corto:_

_¿Quisiera saber de que largo el pelo me corto?_

_Lo que más me inquieta es tu existencia,_

_si existes o te cambias de vivienda._

_En el caso de que existas,_

_esta es mi lista:_

_Los peores ingredientes_

_para mi jugo repotenciado,_

_se lo agregaré sublímente,_

_eso le encantará a mis entrenados._

_Cebolla, azul, naranja y rosa;_

_te pido las más amargas de todas._

_Espinacas de los piratas del caribe,_

_los ingredientes del shampoo Elvive._

_Una caja de conchas de naranjas,_

_cinco litros de yogurt súper fermentado,_

_una caja de galletas rancias,_

_un jugo de zanahoria concentrado._

_La lista seguía y seguía_

_y el pobre Ryoma,_

_moría y moría._

_Al final, ganas de vomitar le entraron,_

_justo cuando Sadaharu_

_salía del baño._

_Y al final de la carta..._

_Más leche para Ryoma,_

_aún se encuentra enano._

_Más zanahoria para Momoshiro,_

_para ver si se le quita el hambre a ese tío._

_Más remolacha para Syuichiroh_

_o sino le doy más pepino._

_Para Kaoru más jugo carbonatado,_

_mi querido no conoce ni el refresco naranjado._

_A Syusuke le recomiendo chocolate,_

_el paladar lo tiene vuelto un desastre._

_A Tezuka roscas sonrisas,_

_para ver si el rostro se le suaviza._

_Para Eiji cero azúcar_

_y juntarse menos con Oishi o Kawamura._

_Para Ryoma un especial:_

_jugo de cebolla,_

_de remolacha,_

_de pepino_

_y un menjurje de concha de naranja._

_Y un poco de jugo para ver si crecía,_

_¿por qué tanto insistía?_

_Al parecer Inui estaba desesperado,_

_¿Por qué Ryoma era tan enano?_

Asustado marqué la milla,

pero en las escaleras

me resbalé con un poco de semillas.

Necesitaba jugar tenis con urgencia,

¿será que iba a casa de Tezuka?

Pero Tezuka estaba ocupado,

iba a sacar real al banco.

Necesitaba hacer un regalo,

¿quién sería el afortunado?

Por fin ni me interesa,

e ir a casa de Sakuma me daba pereza.

Decepcionado me fui a mi casa,

estaba mi papá cocinando en una paila.

--Vamos a cenar estofado de ardilla

-dijo Echizen Nanjiroh -.

¿No te parece una delicia?

--Ah, Karupin, que no daría porque te comieras a la fulana Narcissa.

n.n

Al día siguiente a la noche buena,

llegó Momoshiro a mi casa.

Yo lo sentí de distinta manera

y además no me miraba.

--¿Te pasa algo? -pregunté yo.

Pero mi sempai me dio un impulsivo abrazo,

que obviamente no me había esperado.

--¿Qué pasa? -le pegunté al ver sus lágrimas.

Y mirándome me dijo:

--Se ha ido Narcissa.

"Yes, Dios existe" Pensé con emoción.

--Estaba yo en la cancha

cuando llego la tal Anne Tachibana.

Dijo que esa perra era suya

y a la final se la llevó para su casa.

-dijo entre lágrimas y lágrimas.

--¿Ves? Estate tranquilo,

que es mejor tener a un humano de amigo.

-respondí sin pena tener -.

Mada mada dane.

--¿Ryoma? -me preguntó con una sonrisa extraña,

mientras Karupin jugaba con una rana -.

Estabas celoso, me extrañaste pequeñín.

-me dijo el cara de oso,

pero si piensa así pobre infeliz.

--¿Qué? ¿Estás loco?

-pregunté lleno de asombro.

--Tranquilo, yo solo te quiero a ti.

Entonces se aproximó,

me enmarañó el cabello

y me abrazó.

Si lo preguntan,

esta es mi idea de una navidad feliz.

Estuvimos todo el invierno jugando tenis

y comiendo maní.

No eran las vísperas,

no era el tenis,

es la persona que te hace sonreír.

**_No soy una experta en rimas o algo parecido sino que me pareció gracioso y lindo un ff así. Así que acepto críticas con respecto a mi forma terrible de utilizar esta técnica pero no soy poeta o algo parecido. En fin, a mi me gusto el ff así y quería compartirlo. En la próxima entrega colocaré otro día festivo y seguramente tendrá como protagonista otros personajes. Espero que lean y que continúen leyendo. _**

_**n.n Un reviewsito por el amor del fic.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**ADVERTENCIA: ESTE CAPITULO TIENE ALGO DE SHONEN AI**

**Respuesta a los rr:**

M: Vaya nick, jeje. Gracias por tu rr, creeme que ya habia tomado ese consejo en cuenta, pero para escribir este tipo de cosas no solo se necesita eso sino verdadero talento y adiestramiento. Jeje, pero como es para divertir... por eso lo escribi y creo que cumplió un poco su función, si te dio algo de risa. Bueno, espero que continues leyendo.

Haruhi-Suna: aqui tienes un nuevo cap y espero que este tambien te guste.

Sara: Veo que si, yo tenia razon es pegajoso. Jaja, gracias por tu rr y menos mal que te gusto, jeje. Espero que continues leyendo.

_Aqui esta el nuevo cap y especialisimamente dedicado a Chris M Black, que fue como la creadora del cap. Jajaja, ella y yo nos entendemos._

**Instrucciones:**

Redacción en tercera persona

(Acciones redactados desde el punto de vista de la autora)

"Escritos, frases importantes"

-"pensamientos"-

-Diálogos-

**¿Quien es San Valentín?**

Muy temprano me levanté

y con muchas ganas mi recolección de datos empecé

Esta recolección era importante

quizás iba a ser algo exuberante,

hoy no aceptaría un no rotundo,

iba a investigar al club de tenis a lo profundo.

Tendría que escabullirse

y más temprano que tarde de su casa irse.

Pero primero desayunar

y de su casa tendría que marchar,

pensó en el restaurant de Kawamura,

y así se marchó con premura

Cuando llegué la decoración me sorprendió

y sin nombrar que Taka-san me abrazó

Asustado retrocedí

y del susto casi me hago pipí.

-¡Feliz día de la amistad!-

Me dijo sonriendo de verdad.

Me puse a anotar de una vez:

"Kawamura agarra la sartén al revés

Se pone bondadoso en San Valentín,

por ello de desayuno me sirvió un festín."

Lo miré con cara de confusión,

su cabello y sus ojitos,

rápidamente anoté

"tiene cara de mosquito"

Después de una larga hartadera

y comerme hasta el sillón,

de averiguar que no tenia ni un admirador cincuentón,

vi en el piso de la sala una notificación:

"que cupido está ocupado,

se le acabaron las municiones

en tratar de a Tezuka

cambiarle las intenciones,

Pero si de verdad quieres la oportunidad

con ese chico de anteojos,

te damos un verdadero consejo:

la tendrías que sacar los ojos"

Sadaharu leyó con ansias

y lo que vio no lo alentó:

Kawamura con unas tenazas

en el lugar se adentró.

Y antes de que pudiera acercarse

con alguna mala intensión

se paró en un segundo

y no marcó la milla, sino el millón.

Salió corre que corre

que hasta parecía volar

perro se paró en seco

con lo que observaba de de observar.

Momoshiro en una tienda

no podía respirar

una gran caja de Ponta

trataba de cargar.

-Es un regalo para Ryoma- me dijo sin chistar

cuando me acerqué curioso y comencé a anotar:

"Momoshiro se ha gastado hasta las ganas de ahorrar

en a Ryoma mantenerle las ganas de tomar.

-Yo se que el vicio es malo,

pero si lo hace feliz,

¿que puedo hacer yo?

que quiero a ese pequeñín.-

Terminó de decir aquello

con un brillo especial

tanto así que parecía

de colgate un comercial.

Releí todo mi escrito y solo pude agregar:

"El regalo de Momoshiro va a ser difícil de empacar"

Me despedí de él y seguí mi maratón

Me asomé en una tienda y me quede viendo un ratón.

-Que asco da ese animal,

es de África un ejemplar

quisiera ya presentarle

a mi ocelote o a mi jaguar...

Aunque con un gato podría bastar-

Y ahora que recuerdo

de Kaoru la debilidad

¿es que acaso en San Valentín?

¿le tendré que regalar?

Estaba muy confundido

tenía con Kaoru una amistad

pero realmente sentía

por el algo especial.

-Mada mada dane!-

escuche a alguien gritar

rápidamente me volví

a una tienda en particular.

Estaban Ryoma e Ibu,

El segundo en delantal

y el primero con unas ganas

de al peliazul asesinar.

-¡No necesitas eso!

Suéltalo de una vez

y deja de verme así

con esa cara de pez.-

Decía el ojidorado

teniendo el ceño fruncido

sosteniendo agarrado

una cinta y un cuchillo.

Me acerqué al instante

y escuché a Ibu contestar

-Haz con eso lo que quieras

pero tienes que meditar-

Se marchó del lugar

caminando lentamente

mientras Ryoma sonreía

con una carita inocente.

-¿para que quieres eso?-

pregunte con confusión

el solo me miro

anotar mi información.

-No lo entiendo mucho,

pero por las dudas...

Me lo pidió Momo-sempai

ayer en las tribunas:

Es algo muy fuerte

que del corazón emerge

que nos une para siempre

con un lazo muy fuerte.-

Explicó el pequeño

con lujos y detalles

como si descifrara

una difícil frase.

-Para eso es la cinta,

compre de la mejor

aunque no entiendo

cual es su intención-

Asentí tomando datos

de primera calidad

antes de pensar

una duda en mi afán.

-¿Y el cuchillo¿para que es?-

Eso ya me daba stress.

-Es que Momo-sempai

me dijo claramente,

que nada pueda romper

ese material tan fuerte

por eso le demostraré

que la cinta es resistente

y que por muy afilado que esté

no podrá ningún daño hacerle.

Me aleje de él nuevamente

retomando mi misión

y anotando en mi cuaderno

la brillante acotación:

"Ryoma me ha demostrado

con su habilidad de descifrar

que el pobre carece

de actividad cerebral"

Camine a paso lento

por toda la ciudad

y me fije en que Syusuke

mi idea iba a plagiar.

Tenía los ojos abiertos

y al vendedor amenazado

quería al jaguar

que lo había mordisqueado.

Al vendedor le sangraba la mano,

el jaguar se limpiaba lo dientes

mientras el castaño lo compraba

a un precio indecente.

-¡De acuerdo, te lo puedes llevar!

no me creas tan mongólico

pero deja de verme así,

con esos ojos diabólicos.-

Me acerque al lugar

todavía impresionado

-¡Hola¡que gusto verte!-

y tu regalo, Sadaharu?-

Me pregunto el castaño,

eso me dio terror,

mientras el jaguar le quitaba

la cabeza al vendedor.

-¿a que te refieres Syusuke?

eso no entra en posibilidades

le tengo que regalar a alguien

a parte de en navidades?-

le pregunté tomando nota

aunque medio confundido

el me contesto riendo

y con cara de asesino.

-Si, a una persona especial

por que es San Valentín,

Algo que mucho le agrade

y no seas tacañin-

Asimile sus palabras

y volví a ver su regalo

-Eso es para el capitán

¿no es un poco malvado?

No deberías haber pensado

en un equipo de pesca,

unas pelotas de tenis

o en algo así para Tezuka?-

Se sorprendió por un segundo,

vio al suelo pensativo

mientras su jaguar se comía

su delicioso aperitivo.

-Tal vez sea verdad,

tienes mucha razón

pero con ningún regalo

compre yo su corazón.

Aunque pensé en comprar

también un compota,

pero Tezuka necesita

mas bien una mascota.-

Lo mire por un segundo

y comencé a anotar:

"Syusuke quiere al jaguar

para a Tezuka vigilar"

Luego de incidente en la calle

con Syusuke y su jaguar

busqué un sitio apartado

para entonces descansar.

-Nya!!! Eso no es justo, señor!!!

o me da ese helado o...Kya!!! no puedo rimar!!-

chillaba el neko atolondrado

sin poderse controlar.

-Esta bien Señor, yo pago el helado.-

Eiji me miraba un poco asustado

no sabia como rayos a su lado había llegado.

-Sadaharu!!! estas aquí!!!- gritó el gato feliz

pensé que aun recolectabas datos

como un pobre infeliz.-

-Eso es lo que hago ahora mismo,

recolecte datos hasta del pequeñín

pero aun no he descubierto el secreto

del tal "San Valentín"-

Explique sacando mi libreta

y posicionando mi preciado lápiz,

estar con Eiji significaba:

los mejores chismes gratis.

-Bueno yo tampoco entiendo mucho

eso del significado

pero si puedo decirte

lo que los demás han regalado.

(contando con los dedos)

Ibu a Kamio una cena

con mariscos y mantecado

pero el chico del ritmo

es alergico al pescado.

Sanada se ha lucido

con su regalo a Yukimura,

decoró todas su casa

con un montón de Sakuras.

Mizuki a Yuuta

un hermoso sweter negro,

mientras que el otro le dio

unos rollos para el pelo.

Shishido muy atento

hoy en San Valentín

Tocó para Ootori

un concierto de Violín.

Atobe que al darse cuenta

que daría lo mismo que Sanada

se pasó de tacaño

y compró a Jiroh una almohada.

Nunca pensé que Kirihara

a alguien regalaría

pero lo vi comprando todo

dentro de una .librería.

El pequeño Dan a Gin

una linda gabardina

mientras el otro insensible

le dio una lata de sardina.

Oshitari a Gakuto

no sabia que comprar

¿una cuerda para saltar?

¿o quizás llevarlo al altar?

Eso fue todo lo que me enteré,

más chismes no pude obtener.-

El pelirrojo se quedo mirando al cielo pensativo

y un recuerdo se le hizo llamativo.

-A Renji también lo vi,

y aunque tenía cerrados los ojos

estaba en una óptica

comprando unos anteojos.

Eran muy caros

por lo que me pude dar cuenta

ya que el llevarlos a la caja

los pagó con tarjeta.-

Fruncí el ceño intrigado

¿que persona a Renji tendría conquistado?

-¿Y no sabes para quien es?-

-No, no me entere esta vez.-

Puso una mano en su barbilla,

de tanto pensar la cabeza la dolía.

-Sin embargo después en la tienda

entró el resto del equipo

y Yukimura lo miraba

demasiado inquisitivo.

"son para un amigo" respondió sin mas

antes de que a otro se le ocurriera preguntar-

Volví a mi cuaderno nuevamente

"Eiji en San Valentín parece un demente,

No me gustaría estar cerca de él cuando haga un oso,

pues este pelirrojo se pasa de chismoso,

cuando se entera de algo se pone radiante,

si le pagaran por chismear regalaría diamantes"

-Por cierto, Eiji ¿que vas a regalar?-

-Pues aun no he pensado que comprar-

-¿Y que es lo quieres que te regalen?-

-Pues la verdad tampoco lo he pensado

pero me parece que quiero un pez dorado,

también me gustaría un delfín

pues sus acrobacias me hacen reír,

fuera de eso no quisiera nada

todo lo demás se lo pido a mi hada.-

-Mira me tengo que ir-

le anuncie sin rodeos

-si seguimos estas rimas

terminaremos en tres milenios.-

Esta vez no camine. más bien

corrí a cualquier lugar

esperando no encontrar

ni a Syusuke ni al jaguar.

-Sadaharu! no tengas tanta prisa!

que te puedes caer

y hoy en este día

no te puedo socorrer.-

Me dijo lentamente acercándose hacia mí

-Aunque te quiero pedir un favor, que me ayudes a elegir:

¿que crees que querrá Eiji, la foca o el delfín?

Los dos hacen acrobacias,

los dos lo hacen reír

pero no se por cual decidirme...

¡ya se! llevare el delfín!-

Entro a la tienda de animales

pegando hasta con oro

¡intuyo que quería Eiji!

CON RAZON SON EL DUO DE ORO!

Otra vez volví a mis datos:

"Syuichiroh es increíble, mas allá de inteligente

he llegado a pensar, que el chico lee mentes.

Supongo que por alguna razón están compenetrados...

¿será que de Eiji, Syuichiroh esta enamorado?"

Más tarde me encontré a Tezuka

estaba en la farmacia

y todos sus pedidos

esperaba con pedancía.

No eran regalos,

mas bien utensilios

y en su mano tenia

un botiquín de primeros auxilios.

(volvió a verme un poco sorprendido por mi presencia)

-Supongo que es para Syusuke-

se adelanto a mis palabras penoso

-pero lo que sea que él me compre

ya se que es peligroso.

Necesitare muchas vendas,

también desinfectantes,

y meta algo de aquello

para casos importantes.-

dijo al vendedor señalando un cajita

que me sonroje el ver lo que tenia.

-Demasiado información para mi!

por mi propia protección!-

me dije a mi mismo recordando

¡la cajita y el condón!

"El capitán esta vez me ha dejado desconcertado,

sabía que conocía bien a Fuji,

¡pero no que se hubieran acostado!

Supongo que es parte del ritual

supongo que es parte del amor

que todo eso termine

en una noche de pasión.

n.n

-Kaoru...-

Susurré al verlo practicando,

se veía lindo aquel chico...

-"que rayos me esta pasando?"-

luego recordé los datos de Kawamura aquel día:

"la gente se comporta extraño en este día de porquería"

-Tal vez eso me pase ahora, pues me siento extraño, quizás tal vez influya la época del año"-

-Inui-sempai, pensé que no vendría.

siseó fríamente pero sabía que era de alegría.

De una manera extraña latió mi corazón

recordando de aquel día la segunda conclusión.

Recordé los datos de Momoshiro,

le había comprado a Ryoma algo muy costoso

solo para que el pequeño estuviera gustoso.

Ya sabía lo que él sentía

era muy gratificante darle a una persona especial alegría.

-No podría, te quería ver.-

respondí sonriendo acercándome a él.

-Si, tenemos que entrenar.-

respondió sin captar de mi frase el sentido,

quería gritarle lo que por él he sentido,

sin embargo sabia que aunque le dijera,

no lo podría forzar a que me correspondiera.

Por eso le lancé la sutil indirecta.

Ahora que recuerdo hay algo similar

que aquel momento me hizo recordar:

en aquella ocasión fue Momoshiro

le confeso a Ryoma lo que por el sentía

sin embargo el pequeñín no lo entendía.

Me siento verdaderamente raro,

ese San Valentín tiene que ser un mago poderoso

y tuvo que haberme echado

un hechizo peligroso.

-Inui-sempai...yo...- empezó algo preocupado.

-Lo siento, Kaoru, el no haberte regalado- le dije inmediatamente mirándolo al rostro.

el me miraba como si fuera un mousntro.

-Yo...no quiero un regalo-me dije soprendido -nunca nadie antes me ha obsequiado y nunca me ha faltado.

Y entonces recordé las palabras

del chico prodigioso,

tal vez valdría la pena

por Kaoru pasar un oso.

"Tal vez sea verdad

tienes mucha razón,

pero con ningún regalo

compre su corazón."

-Déjame decirte Kaoru

siento no haberte regalado,

por que te confieso

que de ti me he enamorado.-

(Se acercó a Kaoru aventurándose a tomarlo de la cintura, él parecía estar en shock)

-De tu comportamiento

de todas las palabras

creo que me he enamorado

hasta de esa bandana.

De tu frágil cuerpo

del todos tus cabellos

de tu hermosa sonrisa

de tu carácter bello.-

El seguía en shock

como un ángel congelado

lo abrace más a mí,

quería estar a su lado.

Escondí mi rostro en su cuello

sin atreverme a verlo

¿tiene algo de malo?

¿esta mal quererlo?

Me sentí vulnerable,

me sentí aterrado,

¿es que acaso es peligroso

el estar enamorado?

Pues me siento como un niño realmente asustado.

De repente sentí unos brazos a mí alrededor

aquellos largos brazos

dándome calor.

-Fshss...He de confesarte

que yo también estoy enamorado

pero no siga diciéndome eso

que me tiene avergonzado.-

Rápidamente me volví

nunca lo creería

que mi amado ser

me correspondería.

Y de repente recordé

el cuarto dato precioso,

Eiji me enseñó...

Como ser un bueno chismoso! XDDD-

Sin embargo el dato quinto

si que me ayudo

Syuichiroh el regalo de Eiji

muy bien intuyo.

Creo que también lo podré hacer yo!

Allí estaba mi ángel

mirándome pensar

con los labios entreabiertos

lo tengo que besar!!!

Y como en mis pensamientos

me atreví a hacerlo

descubriendo en el intento

los mejores sentimientos.

Era un beso suave

por lo menos al principio

hasta que mi lengua

recorrió su pasadizo.

Se hizo más salvaje,

se hizo mas caliente,

Ya mi cuerpo no hacia caso

de mi ya inútil mente.

-Te amo Inui-sempai.-

me dijo entra gemidos,

antes de seguir

con unos cuantos alaridos.

-Sadaharu...dime Sadaharu por favor-

murmure a su oído con excitación.

(Kaoru se alejo de Sadaharu dejándolo algo sorprendido)

-Ahora es mi turno,

ahora tengo la misión

de entregarte mí regalo

que es mi corazón-

Me dijo mi serpiente

con mucha emoción.

-Vamonos de aquí

a mi habitación -

-Tenemos que darnos prisa

vamos a practicar

el último de los datos

el del capitán-

Fin!!!


End file.
